(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing IPTV (Internet protocol television) service.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Multicasting is a one-to-many communication method. In multicasting, traffic is transmitted to only a specific group, and traffic can be transmitted via a router which is the boundary of a local network. In a conventional multicast-based IPTV service, multicast traffic flows in a network and thus a load on network performance increases. This makes it difficult to guarantee stability of a network.
In order to solve the problem, a technique for distributing a head-end into subscriber networks has been proposed. However, with the head-end distributed into the subscriber networks, a burden of a broadcasting server to update contents is increased, and costs for installing and maintaining broadcasting servers are increased.
Further, the conventional multicast-based IPTV service is problematic in that it does not support mobility.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.